For receiving a call or a message while being idle, a mobile terminal in a mobile communication network is typically paged by the network side, i.e. a paging message is sent by the network side to the mobile terminal. For mobile terminals being reachable, approaches are desirable that allow ensuring that paging messages are correctly received by a mobile terminal.